Entre tú y yo
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Tienes miedo porque te despiertas sonriendo un día, y te preguntas la razón de esa sonrisa hasta que a tu mente viene ella y esa ilusión se convierte en PÁNICO. Así, en mayúsculas.


Entre tú y yo. Si eres listo, que lo eres, sabrás que eres el destinatario de esta carta. Sólo entre tú y yo, nadie más. Acércate, lee con cuidado.

Los que olemos estas situaciones de cerca – y no podrás negar que gozo de un buen olfato-, sabemos qué está sucediendo, que te está pasando y lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Puedes estar tranquilo, nadie más se está dando cuenta y nadie sabrá qué pasa hasta que ustedes quieran hablar. Forma parte de ustedes, de su vida privada, de esa intimidad que siempre quisiste cuidar y tan bien lo has hecho siempre. Pero lo que yo me huelo y sé que hay, es el principio de una nueva ilusión. Y de miedos, como los niños pequeños, cuando se despiertan sobresaltados, llorando, asustados. Y así te sientes ahora, déjate de comerte la cabeza. Porque miles de preguntas y sensaciones pasarán por dentro de ti. Déjame que te ayude: lo que tienes, ni más ni menos es **miedo** e **ilusión**.

Tienes miedo porque no sabes lo que hay más allá, lo que te espera, lo que vivirás, lo nuevo, lo viejo, el pasado que se mezcla con el presente.

Y tienes ilusión por ella, por ti, porque vuelves a sentir, cuando pensaste que jamás lo harías.

Tienes miedo porque te despiertas sonriendo un día, y te preguntas la razón de esa sonrisa hasta que a tu mente viene ella y esa ilusión se convierte en PÁNICO. Así, en mayúsculas.

Y tienes ilusión porque aunque te niegues a sentir, a aceptar que quizás te estás enamorando en el fondo ya está sucediendo y lo sabes. Aunque no lo quieras creer, sabes lo que está sucediendo dentro de ti y que es imparable.

Y una lucha interna batallará sin descanso en tu interior: quieres estar a su lado pero... no puedes. Quizás porque no sientas ese derecho, porque temas, porque sientas que se te va de las manos... es que, siento decírtelo pero, ya se te está yendo de las manos. En cualquier momento si no te pones listo, dejará de mirarte a ti, y mirará a otros rumbos.

Te voy a dar una buena noticia y una mala.

La mala: que tardarás mucho MUCHO tiempo en dejar de ser bipolar entre el miedo y la ilusión.

La buena: que la ilusión matará al miedo. Además sin compasión.

Un día te sorprenderás al escuchar de tu propia boca un "Te quiero". Y te reirás muchísimo cuando subas al nivel de "Te amo". Más bien se reirán los dos. Tú sorprendido de haber sido capaz de soltar algo así y ella de escucharlo. Pero siempre recordarás ese "Te quiero". Y aunque no te lo creas lo recordarás con más intensidad y claridad que el primero de tu vida. No sé las razones pero es así.

Pero quiero que sepas algo, la vida es cruel y agradable. A veces, de un zarpazo te lo quita todo, te quieres morir y piensas que lo más fácil es terminar con todo, de un golpe cerrar los ojos y dejarte caer. Y que la vida siga su curso sin uno mismo. Saltar del tren.

Si eres valiente y no abandonas, descubrirás que aquello que parecía imposible se puede cumplir.

Y ¿a qué sientes vergüenza? ¿y te sientes que no tienes derecho a hacerlo? Mala suerte, tú que eres creyente, pregúntele a tu jefe por qué nos ha hecho tan imperfectos . Cuando pase esa época te dará hasta risa recordar cuando se te ponían las mejillas coloradas al pensar en ella.

Y se te seguirán poniendo coloraditas durante mucho tiempo. Es lo malo de estar enamorado, que haces muchas tonterías y aquellas que hacías antes... ¡las repites de nuevo! Y te pones colorado, tartamudeas, dices tontería tras tontería... Después sí, se te va la fase idiotizada aunque sigas enamorado.

Que nadie te lo diga, no permitas a NADIE que te hable de un _**amor de paso**_. No se trata de eso, se trata de seguir adelante, primero arrastrándose, después levantando la cabecita, por último continuando la vida donde la habías dejado, con otras metas, otras ilusiones. Pero adelante, siempre.

¿Sabes qué? No temas a esos primeros momentos. No te avergüences cuando tomes su mano o le acaricies. Hazlo siempre cuando creas que ha llegado el momento, sabrá esperar. No te preocupes. Pero no fuerces la máquina. Todo a su tiempo. Y atiende sus dudas. También las tendrá y sus momentos de miedo. Ahora en serio, hagas lo que hagas, hazlo porque sientes que ha llegado el momento, sea cual SEA. Poquito a poco, con calma, con risas, con mucho diálogo. Que ella te ayude a ti y tú le ayudes a ella.

Habla siempre.

Sonrío pensando en lo que estás viviendo ahora mismo. Y en ese huracán que guardarás dentro y del que no sabes como salir. Pero tranquilo, ya te digo que pasará. Eso sí, ten paciencia, la cosa va para largo. Y en el primer beso, no te midas, saca todo lo que has guardado por tanto tiempo. Después irá todo más lentamente, y más intenso, y darás paso a otros caminos.

Pero eso, poco a poco. Y tendrás que descubrirlo por ti solito.

Aquí estoy, aquí estaré pase lo que pase.

Un abrazo.

S.B.


End file.
